Gargamel Finally Wins III
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: It took months of planning, and Gargamel succeeded in destroying the smurfs. Gargamel POV. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was the moment I was waiting for, the capturing of the Smurfs. I have managed to capture all 100 smurfs thanks to the the bird eye view of a map, painted on the wall by someone. I know not who made the map, though I was surely impressed with its accuracy and detail.

Azrael was urging me on to give him one of the varmints to eat, we both walk along the path back home as I carry a huge bag full of terrified smurfs over my shoulder. I was hitherto impressed with the work I've accomplished, the capture of all the smurfs from their pesky little village they call home is definitely a score that would live on through the ages.

They all scream, "Help! Smurf!" and "Let us go!," sorry little bastards just don't give up. I have to crush their spirit, and I know how to perform that crushing. Azrael kept rubbing against my leg, his persistence is even more annoying than a hundred retched smurfs combined.

"Now now Azrael," I calmly say, "You're going to have some smurfs once we get home, it is unwise to eat them out in the open."

The cat groaned in displeasure, he soon shut up during the rest of the travel back home. I have taken some smurfs home to either eat or to turn to gold in the recent past, though victory usually escapes my hands in the last minute. I was so close to accomplishing my goals then, if only I could have some victory for once.

This recent victory of course came with careful planning, looking back at my mistakes I realize I just went in without careful planning. Like a knight going straight into a room filled with foes, swinging his sword blindly. I end up changing my tactics, for 3 weeks I watch the smurfs in their daily schedule. I kept note on each of every of their houses, what time they sleep, where their food store is, where their pest of a crane Feathers is. Puppy would sniff me out, the dog would be aware of my presence before the smurfs would even notice. So its back to the drawing board, for Azrael's sake.

At home, I managed to make a chemical brew that can help remove the odor on one who wears it. I tested the chemical for a week, having Azrael try to find me awhile I was wearing it. When it got to a point where Azrael can no longer find me, I gave my potion a little tweaking before I receive the finished product.

That covers the nose, but what about the eyes? The human form is all to familiar to the smurfs, they would pick me out from the environment via my outline. With the help of my mother, I managed to get a hold of a suit that would help me blend into the natural environment of the Smurf Forest. It makes me look like a bush, wisely not a smurfberry bush. The green robe underneath made things even better, and also helps keep the insects at bay.

Though this is just a start, further research is required. My current traps must be upgraded, the simple bear trap or drop the net from the branch of a tree works great for small groups of smurfs but not an entire village of them. Coming up with a new designs took about a month, but it was well worth it since they help capture nearby squirrels 99 percent of the time. Details of these traps are, for now, kept secret.

I spend about a week looking through the up to date Smurf books, all of which are written in Anglo-Saxon. I read through the text carefully, making note of every possible weakness. The only weakness that keeps popping up was they care for each other, thus, are very close. I know this of course, but I soon realize that the cruelest weakness is staring at me in the face.

So I read a few books about psychology and discovered that making friends can change one's brain chemistry, becoming good. The same could be true in reverse, one smurf witness the loss of a close friend (such as another smurf) then he would become corrupted. I could use this weakness to crush the smurfs' spirits, but if I exploit it to much then the smurfs have nothing left to fight for. That could lead to another utter failure, a failure I would never recover from.

It took 4 months to plan, the only time where the smurfs are vulnerable is at night. I was impressed by the lack of lookouts in the village, this would make things easy to nab some smurfs. However, you can't just go around to random mushroom homes, rip off their roofs with your bare hands, and pull a smurf out of them. Even though their sleeping, doesn't mean they would stay asleep when you attempt to kidnap them. I gotta find some way to promote anesthesia, and I think I know what would work.

Amidst an array of chemicals, it took me 5 days to make what is called Nitrous oxide, also known as "Laughing Gas." It took awhile to prefect, and I sealed the gas in an enclosed container.

Azrael stood back and watch as I through the small container into the village, it burst and gave off a steady stream of the gas throughout the village. Me and Azrael put on our gas masks and watched the village for a few minutes, there was no reaction in the village. That's when I made my move, I approach the closest mushroom house and tore off its roof with all of my strength. Inside was a smurf, sleeping peacefully in bed.

I picked up the smurf and examined him closely, pressed my thumb against his stomach to see if he would wake up. The smurf hadn't, sedated by the effects of the laughing gas. I quickly put the smurf inside of a tough nylon Kevlar bag the size of Santa Clause's present bag, so tough that not even the sharpest hand knife can cut through it. I quickly and quietly go to every mushroom house in the village, pulling off each and everyone of their roofs and removed them. Then I plucked the smurfs right out of them and tossed them into the bag, it was hard work with the gas mask on but Azrael kept a close eye around the village just to make sure not one smurf is awake.

I managed to grab a hold of Papa Smurf, he I must keep note of. Smurfs will always look up to their leader in a time of need, so I must keep him separate from the other smurfs once they wake up. I pulled out a small "kitty bag" made out of the same material as the larger bag and stuff the sleeping leader inside. I double knot it and wrapped a small string around it, now there's no way he's getting out.

I also placed Smurfette in her own kitty bag, with the same knot and string. She had rescue the smurfs before, and since she is my creation I would have her disposed of once I get back home. She had betrayed me in serving the smurfs, and I'll have her punished for doing so.

After an hour, I managed to collect all the smurfs and stuff them into the bag. Before I go, I took care of Feathers and Puppy so they won't become heroes. I clipped Feathers' wings, then I tied a rope around Puppy's neck and tied him to a tree. I dabbed some special powder on his nose to make sure that he won't go sniffing around for me, that Smoogle of course is taken care of as well. You don't want to know what has become of that rodent.

I took the smurfs back home with me once I searched the area for any smurfs I missed, Azrael proudly follows behind as I removed my mask as Azrael removed his. "Well that was easy," I proudly say, "We're going to be eating smurfs for breakfast Azrael, just you wait as we'll also be swimming in gold."

Azrael meowed agreeing with me, assuming he's agreeing with me. The track back home took awhile, just as the sun was about to rise again the smurfs began to wake up. I had a huge sack full of them on by back and two small ones in my hand, the burden of holding all of them became ever more relevant when the smurfs tried to get out of their temporary enclosures. I'll make sure their perdition is more extreme than necessary, that will show them.

Getting back to my hovel, I came through the door in hitherto pride. Azrael cannot wait to taste the flesh of smurf meat, his vengeance will be answered soon. "Aw yes," I said as I closed the door with my foot behind me, "I never knew this day would finally come, its due date was so late that I'm sure the smurfs taste more ripe by now."

"Please no," screamed a smurf from the bag, "No!"

The whole bag shift and churn like a rumbling belly, and it was getting ever so violent. I grabbed my pit shovel from my fireplace and began whacking the bag with it, this made the smurfs agitate even more. I contentiously pound the bag as the smurfs cries were getting louder, after 5 minutes they quieted down and I ceased from blundering.

"Oh my leg!" cried another smurf, "I think my leg is broken!"

Music to my ears, a smurf suffering. This is just what I need, to make gold. And so I got out a pot stuck it on the stove, then I filled it with the necessary ingredients. Once its all boiling, all I need to do now is add a half a pound of smurfs. To get my measurements straight 1 smurf = 1 ounce (28 grams) so 105 smurfs would way 6 pounds 9 ounces (2.94 kilograms), so I'm going to need 9 of the pesky rodents.

I never grew quite fond of them; I'm determined to make them suffer, but how am I going to pull it off I wonder? I've decided to have the mixture to boiling point, so I'm going to boil the smurfs alive. I carefully picked up the bag and took it to the kettle, with the pot lid removed I had a thought about opening the bag. They'll might all burst out all at once, and escape like always. That's when I remembered the special bag opener I've built to erode these fears, its time for me to use it for once.

It's a simple large barrel with an attachable ring to the top, it is wider than the bag so I have no problem inserting it into it. On the bottom of the barrel like small spikes just a quarter of an inch (6 mm) apart from each other, there job are to increase the smurf's chance of injury so they won't have much of a hassle when picking them up. With this in mind, I attached the ring on it and pulled the neck of the back into it, then I opened the bag and attached it around the ring.

Almost immediately, the smurfs tried to make a mad dash out of the bag. Though the way out is too far up for them, I pulled out a pair of long tongs and reached into the bag to pull a smurf out at random. I pulled a frisky little one, trying his best to free himself from the grasp of the tongs. I quickly put him near the pot, but instead of dropping him I dunked him into the pot. The boiling water made sure that he won't get away, as the heat can lock up your joints. I then put 8 smurfs into the pot one at a time, they all made a bloody scream which made all the other smurfs in the bag scream.

I quickly put the lit back onto the pot and latched them on type, good thing the pot is a pressure cooker. With that done I moved on to taking care of Papa Smurf and Smurfette, since I wasn't paying attention to them they must have escape. But no, one of the small kiddy bags was on the table, moving like crazy, but the other one was lying motionless on the floor which is not a good sign.

Had a smurf escape, I wonder, there's only one way to find out. I picked up the small bag and examined it, sure enough there was a smurf in there but I do not know if that smurf is Papa Smurf or Smurfette. The smurf inside appeared motionless, I could not feel its breaths of air. He or she must have broken its neck from the fall, or it survived the fall but I accidentally stepped on him or her. Gripping the body tightly, I opened the bag.

It was Papa Smurf, so the one on the table was Smurfette. He appeared lifeless and felt bitterly cold, the smurfs are no doubt going to abhor me and all of mankind for this act of murder. I have to admit, the old smurf fell to the floor and died. I was indirectly involve with that death, since I was the one who put him in the bag of course. He could not see where he's going, and so he fell to his death. The table was only a yard (meter) tall, I seen smurfs fall that high and escape injury. I must have stepped on him, or he could had suffocated in the bag.

Regardless of the cause of death, I will have to dispose of the body. I put Papa Smurf back into the bag, reknot it, and tossed it bag onto the table. Azrael was getting impatient, he desperately want a smurf to eat. His meows and persistence grows ever more unbearable, "One sec Azrael," I said as I removed the hatches of the cooking pot and opened the lid, "Let me check how the gold spell is going."

I was surprised to see all the smurfs I've put into the mixture had dissolved, only their distinct white clothing remains. I got out the tongs and pulled the small hats and pants out of the mixture and sat them aside, "Okay Azrael," I said, "Let's see what these smurfs taste like."

The smurfs in the large bag stepped up their cries for help from hearing that, with the same tongs I reached into the bag and pulled Greedy Smurf out of it. "Smurf smurf!" cried the smurf, "Help! Smurf!"

I brought him over to my kitchen table where I pulled off his clothes and stripped him naked, I sat his hat, hankerchief, and pants with the rest of the smurf clothes and dropped Greedy in a separate pot. "Oh why?" he asked.

"The cruelest irony," I spoke to him, "Since you cook for your Smurf Village, I'll cook and serve you to my cat."

"Oh smurf!" he cursed, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

I shook the pot and have the inertia bounced him around inside, this makes him groan in pain but I could be sure that he'll cook well. I opened the lid and poured some water inside, then I sealed the pot and clamped it shut with its latches, again I'm using another pressure cooker. I placed that pressure cooker next to the gold mixture, that's when I decide to deal with Smurfette.

Walking back to the table, I picked up the kitty bag and took it over to my lab desk. There, I took out Smurfette and her in a death grip, "Please Gargamel," pleaded Smurfette, "Don't do this."

"I'm not going to eat you nor kill you," I reassured, "I've created you to destroy those smurfs and you betrayed me as a result, this time there's no going back Smurfette."

"That's new," said Smurfette, she looked at my kettle and saw the pile of smurf clothes lying on the edge, "Oh no!"

"Don't worry Smurfette," said Gargamel, "You won't suffer their fate, I have something else in store for you."

"Wh- what?" stammered Smurfette in fear.

"Doing the spell that turns you into your old unsmurfy self isn't going to work," I explained, "I'm going to try something else that doesn't involve magic altogether, something that might help change your ways."

I placed Smurfette down onto the table and pressed her against it, there I knocked her out with some laughing gas and watched as she laughed hysterically. After a few seconds, she passed out peacefully. For about an hour, I cut open her skull cap and pulled out a piece of her brain. Its the part of the Frontal Lobe where it helps filter evil, if it has not already corrupt one yet, slowly but surely she'll be her old self.

After stitching her skull cap back on, I examined my work. Some of her hair was trimmed up to her ears, making her look like my Mummy. The crude stitches might become infected so I swabbed some alcohol onto it to prevent such infection, now all I have to do is wait.

"Okay Azrael," I said, "I think the smurfs are done."

By not the smurfs had quieted down, I checked if they're still there, sure enough they're sitting tight with little hopes left. They must had sensed their fate, an utter demise. I opened the pot where I placed Greedy Smurf in and noticed how well cooked he is. I could smell the fresh cooked meat from the smurf, it was so well tan, it made my mouth water. Of course, this is for Azrael and not for me.

I held the cooked smurf up to Azrael using the tongs, the cat approached the smurf and picked it up with his mouth. He tore a huge bite out of the smurf and its guts sprang everywhere, I knew I should had gutted out the smurf before I cooked it. No matter, Azrael seemed to be enjoying the cooked smurf quite well.

After I put the pot in my wash bucket, I checked my alchemy brew for gold. When I opened the lid, I saw glowing lava inside the pot. I knew what it is at first glanced, gold. It was actual gold, I've finally made gold! The hitherto experience was incredible, my hard work had finally paid off. Ever since I was a teenager, I've sworn revenge on the smurfs. And now I had finally fulfilled my promise, victory I believe is now mine.

Even if some smurfs get away, at least I gotten what I wanted. Though I knew that their freedom would spell my own demise, I must take care of the rest of the smurfs. More gold perhaps? No, something else instead of momentary purposes. That's when it hit me, I'm going to make some of the smurfs my slaves by "zombifying them."

But that can wait, for now its time for me to eat some smurfs myself. Using mittens, I sat the pot of gold aside and washed the pot I used to cook Greedy. The I filled it back up with fresh water and placed it back on the stove, as I wait for it to boil I grabs the tongs again and pulled another smurf out of the bag with it. I think this smurf I just pulled out is Clumsy, due to how his hat nearly folds over his eyes.

"Oh smurf!" he cried, "What's going on!"

I took the smurf and raised him up into the air before I slammed him hard against the cobblestone floor, making a loud grunt on impact. I picked up the smurf again and examined him carefully, he was only knocked out but not killed. So I slammed him onto the cobblestone floor once more, that should take care of him. I picked the now dead Clumsy and took him over to the counter, then I stripped him from his clothing and sat them with the pile, then I proceed in gutting Clumsy of his digestive tract.

With a knife, I sliced his belly opened and removed his stomach, intestines, and bladder. I disposed the organs in the trash bin, then I washed Clumsy clean before I dumped him into the pot. I placed the latches on, and head over to my lab desk to make that zombie powder. I picked up the sleeping Smurfette and sat her aside on the table, then I got out a spell book and search for that zombie spell.

The spell was hard to find, so difficult that I could have given up. I soon found the zombie spell after searching the 20th spell book, which was tucked away in a far corner of the bookshelf. I placed a bookmark in the spell book for now, I have a smurf to eat. So I placed the spell book back onto the shelf and head back to the kitchen where I see Azrael licking the leftover meat off the bones of Greedy's half-eaten corpse, I supposed he enjoyed it.

I proceed in checking the pot where I was cooking the smurf for about an hour, I was impressed how well cook Clumsy was. Just like Greedy, his skin was tan and looks juicy. I got out a plate and pulled the smurf out with the tongs, then I placed him on the plate. After getting out a knife and fork, I sat down on the table and cut a piece off Clumsy. I stared at it for a moment, discovering how it looks like chicken, then I placed it in my mouth and tasted it.

It doesn't exactly look taste like chicken, the smurf actually tastes like mushrooms. Smurf meat is quite soft, so it shouldn't be that difficult to chew. It took me 20 minutes to finish eating the smurf, it tasted delicious. But since they taste like mushrooms and no unique taste, I'll refrain myself from eating more of them. Making the remaining smurfs my slaves was more invaluable than eating them as food, I'm sure Azrael understood that.

Azrael doesn't seem to want anymore, he had eaten only one smurf after all. I guess he won't put too much of a fuss when I zombify the rest of the smurfs, though I'm only a wizard and not a dark priest, I will not let that fact get in my way in an effort to get myself some smurf slaves. I went back to the library, got out the spell book, and examined the ingredients of the zombie powder.

"Hmm," I said to myself, "Seems that I have all the ingredients on here, but what is Tetrodotoxin?"

I have no idea hitherto what Tetrodotoxin was, so I did a bit of research through a chemistry dictionary and discovered that its a vital ingredient in making zombie powder. I could find the chemical in nature via certain newt species, which I was able to find close to home. I recall several newts in the river near my hovel, I shall go there and investigate.

It is a big risk of leaving the smurfs alone, but I knew they'll leave on my terms. I had destroyed their lives and killed their leader, they have nothing left to live for. Their happiness stripped from their souls, the glowing lights in their hearts fizzled out. There shall be no escape, but the hitherto history feeling made me think that they'll try to escape with my back turned.

With this thought, I stirnly instructed Azrael to keep an eye on the smurfs. He nod his head in reply, I knew this time he could get the job done right. I had filled every crevice, crack, and mouse hole with cement to make sure these smurfs wouldn't squeeze through. I had the door slightly modified to make sure they won't try to squeeze under or through the individual boards of the door to escape.

Since the potential escape routes blocked were off before-hand, the chances of recapturing them if they try to escape are high. So I walked right out the door with a small bag to go searching for some newts, and that wasn't easy.

I spend a damn 30 minutes scowering the small creek at my hovel, all I found was a toad. The tode might contain Tetrodotoxin, since it was a species on the neurotoxin list. I was just about to give up looking for newts when I saw one of them climbing up the creek, I made a mad grab for it and it nearly got away. I grabbed its slimey body and stuffed it into the bag, I'm now done looking for these putrid creatures.

I returned to my hovel and I heard the smurfs acting up again, they were moaning rather than screaming for help before. "I'm starving," complained one of the smurfs, "I want smurfberries."

So they're hungry, I thought, the spell does say they must be hungry for the spell to work properly. I got started on preparing the zombie powder, the stuff is nasty for all I know. I recall the stuff causes some sort of brain damage, it probably reprograms the brain and changes its chemistry. I'll see the damage soon, when I get the zombie powder ready.

I'm not familar with voodoo, so this was completely knew to me. I'm going to create zombies to serve as servants, using a magic potion used by few human beings for their own devious purposes. This is a one shot go, if I get the spell wrong I will kill the smurfs. They'll become toxic and I can no longer be able to eat them, its a risk I'll have to take.

It took me an hour to prepare the zombie powder, I can tell it was ready. I knew that smelling it would make be fall under its spell, but I'm not sure if its effective among the smurfs. I held the small bag of zombie powder over the large bag of smurfs, and I dropped it inside. Almost immediately, the smurfs began coughing as I sealed up the bag.

The coughing became more intense, I thought I was going to suffocate them to death, but surely the coughing slows down and ceased within minutes. I carefully peered into the bag and noticed all the smurfs were passed out, but were still breathing. I just wondered how long it would be before the smurfs would "reanimate."

I looked out the window and noticed it was getting dark; I realized I spend all day torchering, cooking, and smelting the smurfs. Oh well, at least I've claimed victory for once. I decided to spend the night taking care of Papa Smurf's body, I picked up his corpse and pulled out all the organs, and have him turned into a doll. Getting all the blood out of it was hard but I surely managed to pull through.

It wasn't easy turning Papa Smurf into a charm doll, I pulled off his clothes and submerged the doll in alcohol overnight. I yawned as I head to my bedroom to get dressed for bed, Azrael climbed right up to the shelf above my bed and get settled in. I hopped into my bed and climbed beneath the covers, then a thought crossed my mind.

What will I do now with the smurf's defeated? I've been chasing them around since adolescence, I haven't thought that much ahead. I should do some good for once, and become a valuable asset to human society. Maybe that is what I should do, I need to put the past behind me for once. With the smurf thorn removed from my side, I can get on with my life in peace.

I slept through the night undisturbed, having vivid dreams of chasing smurfs. The flashbacks may haunt me till the end of my days, but they bother me no more. When I woke up, I heard activity within the main room. I heard moaning coming from what seemed to be a thousand throats, sounding so evil and ominous that it made Azrael hide in sheer terror.

I got up and grabbed a nearby broom before approaching the door cautiously, I poke my head into the next room and saw nothing. The sounds were coming from inside the bag where I keep the smurfs, could it be, that the spell worked? There's only one way to find out, I approached the barrel containing the bag of smurfs and looked inside.

I noticed the smurfs have gray skin, and they were trying to claw their way out of the bag. "Had the spell worked?" I said out loud, I grabbed the tongs and used it to pull out a random smurf. The smurf was dazed, as if drunk or in a stupor, his eyes weren't alined properly and he doesn't appear to notice I was hitherto holding him.

When I sat him down on the table, he just looked at me with his head cocked to the side. "Stand on your right foot." I commanded.

The smurf stood on his right food without question, "Success!" I cheered as I punched m fist into the air as I sang, "The smurfs are mine, mine, mine, they are so all mine!"

I was so excited that I tipped over the barrel and dumped out all the smurfs onto the floor, they all slowly get back up to their feet with serenity, then they all faced me with their misalined eyes. They're now my slaves, maybe I could have them do some chores around the home.

Azrael slowly came into the room and saw the smurfs standing before me, he doesn't know what to do as he approached the smurfs. "Don't eat them Azrael," I warned, "They have been poisoned and are horribly brain damaged, speaking of brain damage where is that Smurfette?"

I looked over at my lab table and noticed Smurfette has vanished, not a trace of her was left behind. "Azrael," I asked (sort of) kindly, "Did you eat her?"

Azrael shook his head no, "She must have left or something," I said to myself, "No matter, she'll turn up sooner or later."

I commanded a few smurfs to make me breakfast, it took about a few minutes for them to do so. Watching them cook was laughable, since it took them longer to make breakfast. When they served the meal to me, I tasted it with a fork, it was normal quality. I soon thought that I could tell them to do anything and they'll do it without backtalk, then something else cross my mind.

The zombie powder must have stripped the smurfs of their free will, they can no longer make their own decisions and feel their own emotions. They all just stood there, staring out into space. I began to feel pity for them, I guess I shouldn't be too hard on them. Just after I finished my breakfast, I heard the nearby window slide open.

I turned and saw 4 smurflings come crawling through the window, odd, I think I have counted about 105 smurfs in the bag. Hmm, maybe I miscounted, but I'm not concerned though. If they are here to save the day then they should have done it yesterday, they are already too late and Papa Smurf is dead. Strangely, I've forgotten about Baby Smurf.

"Pappy Gargamel!" cheered Sassette as she runs up and jumped towards me.

"Gargamel!" spat Snappy as he points his finger at me,"There you are!"

"I knew I've forgotten something," said Gargamel, "But I don't want to waste my time on you smurfs."

Azrael was just about to pounce on the boy smurflings but I caught him in time, "Azrael," I ordered, "Stand down, they are our guest."

The cat groan in displeasure, and so scurrys out of the room. When the smurflings saw the smurfs in their zombie state, they don't know what to make of the situation. "What did you do to them?" asked Nat in complete shock.

"I don't really know," I answered, "Some sort of zombie powder, worked like a charm."

"Where's Smurfette?" asked Sassette.

"She's somewhere," I replied, "I don't know where she ran off too."

That's when Smurfette showed herself, she jumped out of nowhere and landed on top of Sassette like Azrael pouncing on Brainy and grabbed her in a choke hold. I was surprised by Smurfette's hair starting to change back from blond to back, and was also noticeably shorter. Maybe I have trimmed it when I operated on her skull, I could not remember.

"I got you now!" said Smurfette bluntly as she pins Smurfette down, "Awe, I'm going to like this."

"Smurfette!" cried Sassette as she tries to break free from her sister's grasp, "Its me, Sassette! Your sister?"

"I have a sister?" asked Smurfette.

Uh-oh, I'm in trouble now. I must have damaged an essential area of her brain, the area where its responsible for memories. I think that's in the back of the brain, I only altered the front part of her brain. I have so much to learn of how the humanoid brain works, I'll might get that chance today.

"Yes, she's your sister," I replied, "And I am both your creator and father."

"Oh," said Smurfette, "Well then."

Smurfette released Sassette and helped her up to her feet, then she gave the smurfling a big hug that nearly crushed her. "I suppose I'll make due with a sister, have someone to hang around with."

"You, you don't remember me?" shuddered Sassette.

"We met?" asked Smurfette.

"Of course we did," said Sassette, "How come you don't remember me?"

"You know," said Smurfette, "I can't remember anything, I cannot remember where I've been or... I cannot even remember anyone else, I think this splitting headache is causing the problem."

This is getting ridiculous, I'm dealing with smurflings and a smurfette whose missing some brains. I knew I have some business to attend to and I cannot stand these smurflings any longer, so I got up and grabbed all the boy smurflings and threw them out the window before slamming the window shut. "Oh my smurf," cried Sassette as she placed her hands on her face, "You thrown Snappy, Nat, and Slouchy out the window!"

I'm going to take care of you and Smurfette," I exclaimed, "And only you two, I do not want to deal with more smurflings so I did what I did."

"Oh Pappy Gargamel!" sobbed Sassette as she began to cry, "Why could you!"

Sassette began to cry loudly and hugged Smurfette for comfort, "I don't get smurflings," she said bluntly as she patted Sassette on the back, "They're so bratty."

There was a tap on the window, I turned and saw the boy smurflings' faces pressed up against the glass. "You gotta be kidding me," I said, "Okay Sassette, the boy smurflings can stay."

"Horray!" she cheered as she threw her hands in the air.

I opened the window and the boy smurflings jumped down, "I guess I have to be responsible for you little ones from now on," I grumbled, "Shouldn't be that hard."

"We get our own beds?" asked Snappy.

"Um, sure," I replied, "Right on the shelf with Azrael, I'll make sure he doesn't eat you."

To make a long story short, I found myself being responsible for the little smurflings to much of my dismay. I would have destroyed them but, they're children for crying out loud. I managed to find that Baby Smurf, gave him to Smurfette to take care of. She still showed some loving, but with her changed attitude, she might neglect him. That never happened as she still has some love for him, some, but not all.

Smurfette's hair eventually became black, her facial features remained unchanged though. I also found myself teaching the smurflings on how to do magic, and also found myself making them my apprentices. Scruples will have a hard time when he comes back from his parent's house, cause when he sees what I've conjured he's going to flip out. I hope his reaction is worth watching.

For me, all that matters is that, not only did I destroyed the smurfs, turned them to gold, eat them, and made a charm doll out of them, but I also made them my slaves. They seemed to get better at certain jobs as time passes, they don't even show any sign of the zombie powder fading. For once in my life, I'm victorious. However, I began to think that these smurfs will soon will be a thing of the past.

A thing that has been a thorn in my side for as long as I could remember, all those failures in the past, doesn't matter now. My revenge has been fulfilled, I could now be at peace. Though, a little shame and pity still persist. That could go away by time, though the memory of those smurfs will still be with me for the rest of my life.

My Mummy will soon hear of the victory, she would be so proud of me, until she seen what I've done to the smurfs. She came over that evening, barged in as usual. Before she said a single word, she sees the smurfs being my zombies and servants as I sat there reading a book with Smurfette sleeping on my shoulder. "Gargamel," she said, "Is this what you've done to the smurfs?"

"Yes mother." I responded.

"Well how come you haven't told me?" she asked.

"I've just succeeded yesterday," I responded, "I've must have forgotten to tell you."

"I never knew you would make them your slaves," said Mummy as she examined the zombie smurfs, "Its just not like you, but at least you've taken care of them. Oh by the way, did you also took care of their leader?"

"Yes," I responded, "Turned him into a doll, to be used as a good luck charm."

"May I see the doll?" asked Mummy.

"Its in my bedroom," I replied, "I'll go get it."

I closed the book and sat it aside, I got up from the couch and head to the bedroom as Mummy follows me from behind. There, she saw that it was being used by the smurflings as they sleep. They were hugging it, like a teddy bear. "You've made the smurfs your slaves and you spared these smurflings?" she asked.

"I realize that if I destroyed them completely," I replied, "Then we loose an important species in the world, smurfs make us gold and cure all forms of disease. Its not something I would like, but its my responsibility."

"They didn't rebel against you or anything?" asked Mummy.

"I tried throwing them out the window," I said, "But they just keep coming back, and since they're too darn fast to chase, its best to be their friend than their enemy."

"Well Gargamel," said Mummy, "At least you wiped out their village, have you not?"

"I torn the roofs off their homes in order to get them," I said, "Mother Nature will take care of destroying whats left, its her land after all."

"We should celebrate," said Mummy, "I shall prepare a party at Balthazar's castle and invite anyone who hates the smurfs, Lord Balthazar would be pleased with your accomplishment."

"He would," I said, "Since he hates the smurfs more than me."

My mother left the room and quitted my hovel, by the time she left I decided to move on with my life. With the smurfs out of the way, the future now looks bright to me, as I've finally won the war and my prize are smurf slaves.

Victory can never be more sweat to me.


End file.
